


Go Back to the Days

by invitis



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invitis/pseuds/invitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few boys on the home compound get a warning when they pick on the baby sister of the Mikaelson boys. Title from B.O.B's "Airplanes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Back to the Days

_A/N: Since I'm not sure their actual ages are ever really discussed, I sort of had to make something up for the sake of this story. Bear with me. Thank you. <3_

= = = 

The tow haired five year old girl ran home with tears streaming down her face. 

Some of the boys that lived in compound her family had settled in had been teasing her and pushed her down. She didn't know why these boys liked to pick on her -- probably because she was a girl and they were new. They had just settled here only a week before. She looked down at her dirty hands that were scraped and bleeding, bursting through the flap of their tent, hollering between her sobs. "'Lijah, Lijah! Finny! Klau'!" She used the back of her dirty hands to wipe her equally dirty face as she kept sobbing and crying. 

She would show them, yes she would. She would get her brothers on those bullies and she'd show them. 

"Liiiijaaaaaah!" she wailed again.

Elijah Mikaelson, the oldest of the Mikaelson children in his late teens, poked his head through the back flap of the tent where he and his brother Finn had been outside cutting some firewood for dinner that night. He knew their father would be terribly cross with them if they didn't have it done. "What, 'Bekah, you know we have to -- " and his eyes set on her and he stepped inside with determination, reaching for her little hands to look at them. "Who did this to you?" 

"The mean boys -- the mean boys over there," she pointed behind her and out of the tent. She looked up at her brother, her hair mangled and her face dirty and Elijah felt several things at once that he didn't want her to see. 

"Oh did they really," Elijah commented cooly. "Well, you c'mon up here," he bent a bit and picked her up, hiking her onto his hip and walked toward the back flap of the tent. "Finn, Niklaus, Kol! C'mon, those boys 'ave been pickin' on Bekah." 

A muffled 'oh hell no,' came from the woods nearby as 13-year-old Niklaus made his way out from behind a bush and stalked toward the tent. 

"Language, Niklaus, you know father hates it. Finn?" 

"Yeah, 'm comin'," 16-year-old Finn commented, cracking his knuckles. And out of nowhere, a 9 year old Kol struck a fighting pose.

"Lemme at the bastards!" 

"Kol!" Finn admonished. 

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!" Kol shouted and took off around the tent. Elijah gave a heaving sigh, nodding at his other brothers and followed suit. The men, varying in ages from 19 to 9, made their way toward the culprits of their sisters bullying. 

"Right here?" Elijah asked Rebekah and she nodded, burying her face in her big brother's neck. 

As Kol made haste to run by him, Finn grabbed him by the collar and prevented him from just attacking one of the boys outright. Finn stood in quiet anger, waiting for Elijah's word to make a move. Niklaus stood in much the same stance, waiting for any wrong move from the boys in front of them. 

"We hear you've been picking on our little sister," Elijah stated calmly. They didn't say anything for the moment. "We ask that you refrain or we will have to take action against you and as you can see, we are a united front." 

The older boys scoffed at the Mikaelsons and Elijah's words. Elijah looked over at Klaus and gave him a nod. Without much provocation, Klaus stepped forward and reached out, laying a mean left hook on the jaw of the first boy he came into contact with. His brothers hollered and took a step backward, reaching to help their brother. 

"I did in fact warn you," Elijah said, his demeanor still calm as he held Rebekah in his arms. "You leave her alone or we will make your life a living hell while we live here." He looked at his brothers and with a nod of his head back toward the tent, all three older Mikaelson boys turned back toward home. Except Kol, who was being dragged by Finn. 

"LEMME GO, LEMME AT 'EM, I CAN TAKE 'EM FINNY!" His declaration was met with an exasperated sigh from Finn. 

Rebekah looked over Elijah's shoulder at the bullies and stuck her tongue out, giving them a smug smile. She had her brothers to protect her, forever and always, and that's all she could ever need.


End file.
